Fanfic Exclusive: Romantic Perspective
Romantic Perspective is the second episode of the first season of ClevanOTP's fanfiction: Glee: The New Years. It aired on October 17th, 2011. Song Information *'Fluorescent Adolescent '''by ''Artic Monkeys. ''Sung by Chuck Salvatore. *'Black and Gold by ''Sam Sparro. ''Sung by Addison Lee. *For The First Time by ''The Script. ''Sung by Charlie Holden. *Super Bass/Fly by ''Nicki Minaj and Rihanna. ''Sung by Addison Lee and Elizabeth Moore. *You Don't Bring Me Flowers 'by ''Barbra Streisand and Neil Diamond. ''Sung by Anna Clarkson and Chuck Salvatore. Season 1, Episode #2 Chuck walks in the hallway, and then suddenly has his eye on Anna. ''I wonder what it would be like, getting a cute girl like Anna. She'd probably wouldn't want me, I'm much of a smoker and she's probably not into that type of stuff. Anna looks at Chuck, He's kinda cute, but we just met yesterday, how can I ask him out now? He looks like the smoker type, I like that kind of stuff, everytime I think of him, he reminds me of a hot version of Dallas Winston, the character from The Outsiders, Hmm, if I had told him that, he would have felt uncomfortable, I guess, but would he really want a girl like me? It's obvious he's not a fan of a shy, sweet and charming girl like me. Chuck walks to Anna, "Hey, Anna, um, I was wondering if--" "Yes," Anna said. Chuck was confused, "Yes, what?" "Yes, I will go out with you," Anna said. "I never asked that, but, eh, OK!" Chuck said. "Let's take a walk," Anna said. Anna and Chuck walk with each other, "You know, you should really join Glee Club," "I don't know, I never really sang in front of people before, only in my bedroom, with my stuffed animals." Anna laughed, "Aww, that's so sweet, I mean, I did that before too, but then I overcome my fear and decided to think of the positive effects of singing in front of audience," "I love music, however, I'd never turn down any chance of being in a club," "You know, you are kind of a real cool guy," Anna said. "Really? I am, I never gotten that before," Anna and Chuck smile at each other, until, two football players, slushie Anna and Chuck. One football player said, "Oops, did I do that, I'm sorry!," He said sarcastically. Chuck's adrenaline pumped up, "I'll show you how sorry I am," he tried to get to him, but Anna stopped him, "Calm down, Chuck, he's not worth it, he's not worth it, let's go to a bathroom to clean off your face." They walk into the boys bathroom and depression is left on Chuck's face. ---- "It's OK, Chuck," Anna said. "Thanks for helping, Anna, you're a really sweet girl," Chuck said. Anna started to blush, and thought to herself, Oh my god, he likes sweet girls! "Are you blushing?" Chuck said. "I'm sorry," Anna said. "No, it's OK, I like that," Chuck said. Chuck and Anna smiled at each other, and they walked out of the bathroom. ---- Mr. Schuester and the 4 members, Daniel, Rick, Elizabeth and A.J. were in the choir room. "OK, guys, we only have 5 members in the Glee Club, and we need at least 7 more members. We need to work on getting more members so we can compete at Sectionals," Mr. Schuester said. "Wait, where's Anna?" A.J. said. Anna walked in as fast as she could, "I'm so so sorry, I'm late, there was a little problem going on in the hallway," "Oh, it's not a problem at all." Mr. Schuester said. Anna sat down next to Elizabeth and she smiled at her. "We need to persuade more people to audition for Glee Club, so we can have an even amount of boys and girls. 6 boys and 6 girls are enough," Mr. Schuester said. "How are we gonna persuade people to audition, it's like they hardly notice us," Rick said. "I know that, but not all guys ignore us, I mean, you guys don't ignore, that's why you guys auditioned!" Mr. Schuester said. They all smiled. "I tried to ask Coach Sylvester if her Cheerios could join Glee Club," Mr. Schuester said. "Really, and what did she say," Anna said. "Well, um..," Will said. ---- "No, no, no! You are not taking out some of my Cheerios this year to be in your wacky tacky High School Musical-centric club," Sue Sylvester yelled out when Will asks if her Cheerios could join. ---- "I figured she'd say that," Anna said. "We don't have to worry, we're gonna find someone, I know it for sure," Mr. Schuester said. "I hope so," Elizabeth said. ---- Chuck spots Anna in the auditorium, and hears her doing vocal warm-ups. "Hey, Anna!" Chuck walked in on the stage. "Oh, hey! What are you doing here?" Anna said. "Oh I was just, you know, checking to see how you were," Chuck said. "You should really audition, Chuck, it'll be cool, you know, you and me, together, in Glee," Anna said. Chuck imagined the relationship between him and Anna. "I think I should practice, before I audition," "I can help you with that," Anna said. "OK," Chuck walked to the microphone, took a deep breath, and started singing "Fluorescent Adolescent" in a light, slow way. "You used to get it in your fishnets. Now you only get it in your night dress, Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness, Landed in a very common crisis, Everything's in order in a black hole. Nothing seems as pretty as the past though. That Bloody Mary's lacking a Tabasco, Remember when he used to be a rascal? Oh that boy's a slag, The best you ever had, The best you ever had. Is just a memory and those dreams, Not as daft as they seem, Not as daft as they seem, My love when you dream them up..." *Note: The camera rotates to his face to his back, until the music gets more uptempo, the Glee Club and Mr. Schuester are watching him perform his song." ".....Falling about. You took a left off Last Laugh Lane, You just sounded it out. You're not coming back again. Falling about. You took a left off Last Laugh Lane, You just sounded it out. You're not coming back again. You used to get it in your fishnets, Now you only get it in your night dress. Started all the naughty nights with niceness, Landed in a very common crisis. Everything's in order in a black hole, Everything was pretty in the past though, That Bloody Mary's lacking in tabasco. Remember when he used to be a rascal?" Everyone claps for him, and cheers. "That was amazing, Chuck, welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schuester yelled out. Everyone cheered for him again, rooting and screaming. Chuck was proud and he winked at Anna. Anna smiled and gave him a thumbs up. ---- "Mr. and Mrs. Kingston, your daughter has been suspended for breaking the rules," Principal Figgins said. "What did she do, sir?" Mrs. Kingston said. "She threw a book at her math teacher, Mrs. Stinson, and spit in her face," Figgins said back. "I did not! She totally threw a book at me!" Claira said. "Claira, that is impossible, I'm so sorry, sir, for giving you a hard time," Mr. Kingston said. "Oh, no, it's OK," Figgins said back Mrs. Kingston sighed, "You know, you're grounded, young lady," Claira rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Awww, that's too bad, I'm grounded and I can't get out of my room, boo hoo hoo," "Watch your tone, young lady," Mr. Kingston said. "What happened to the little girl I had? The one who always loved going to school, who always had good grades in class, the one who would respect everyone. Now she's gone. What ever happened to her?" "I'm not your little girl anymore, I'm a new person, and if you don't like the way I am, then I don't care, you're gonna have to face the fact that this is Claira Kingston, I'm not Little Miss Perfect anymore, OK? She's gone, Mom. The old Claira was gone 3 years ago," "When are you gonna grow up, Claire?" Mr. Kingston said. "When are you gonna shut your trap, Dad?" Claira said. "Calm down, you two, Claira don't talk to your dad like that." Mrs. Kingston said. Claira left out the office room and went outside to the car "I'm so so sorry for what just happened, sir," Mrs. Kingston said. "It's OK, I understand. Kids go through that phase, anyhoo, it was nice meeting you and we'll see Claira on Thursday," Figgins said. "Thank you so much," Mr. and Mrs. Kingston left out the office. ---- An audition is settled with a new girl named Addison. "If the fish swam out of the ocean and grew legs and they started walking and the apes climbed down from the trees and grew tall and they started talking. and the stars fell out of the sky and my tears rolled into the ocean now i'm looking for a reason why you even set my world into motion. 'Cause if you're not really here then the stars don't even matter, now i'm filled to the top with fear that it's all just a bunch of matter. Cause if you're not really here, then i don't want to be either, i wanna be next to you, black and gold, black and gold, black and gold. 'Cause if you're not really here then the stars don't even matter, now i'm filled to the top with fear that it's all just a bunch of matter. Cause if you're not really here, then i don't want to be either, i wanna be next to you, black and gold, black and gold, black and gold. ''" Everyone clapped for Addison and then a guy named Charlie, looked in the auditorium and then he just walked in. "I would like to join!" Charlie said. Mr. Schuester smiled at Charlie. "Do you have a song?" "Not really, but I can think of one." Charlie said. "What's your name, kiddo?" Mr. Schuester said. "My name is Charlie Holden," Charlie said. "OK, let's hear what you got," Mr. Schuester said. Charlie got one the stage, "---Hi, h-h-hi, I'm Charlie and I'll be singing For The First Time by The Script," He began to sing. "''She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart, while I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar, And we don't know how, How we got in to this mad situation, Only doing things out of frustration. Trying to make it work but man these times are hard, She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time, I've got a new job now on the unemployment line, And we don't know how, How we got into this mess is it god's test, Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best, Trying to make it work but man these times are hard. But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine, Sit talking up all night, Saying things we haven't for a while. A while ya. We're smiling but we're close tears, Even after all these years, We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time. x3 Oooooo. ooooo...., yeahh for the first time. (ooooo....), oh for the first time, Yeah for the first time, (just now got the feeling that we're meeting...For the first time) Oh these times are hard, Yeah they're making us crazy. Don't give up on me baby." Everyone clapped for him, including Elizabeth, who was more into his performance than anyone else. ---- Mr. Schuester sat in the teacher's lounge with Emma, "I mean, these kids are so amazing, their voices are very very outstanding, it's like I have my old crew back." Will said. Emma, put a small piece of peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her mouth, and she smiled. "They're really that good?" Emma said. "Yup, you should come by one day and hear them," Will said. Emma smiled, then Coach Beiste came, "Hey guys!" "Hey, how are you!" Will said. "I've never been better," Beiste smiled. Will nodded his head. "So, how's your Glee club?" Beiste said. "They are doing great, new year, new voices. It's turning out pretty good!" Mr. Schuester said. "I'm so proud of you, Will, not letting that Sue take your Glee club, and it's still running great, you should be so so so happy," Beiste said. "I am, I really am," Will said. "Well, I gotta go, I'm looking for new football team members this year," Beiste said. Will and Emma waved. ---- Rick opened his locker to get his books for class. Then, A.J. came, "Hey, Rick!" "Oh, hey!" Rick smiled. "I was just wondering if you wanted to be my science partner for the project," A.J. said. "Aww, A.J., I mean, I'd love to, but I already have a science partner," Rick said. "And who's that?" A.J. said. Daniel walked to them, "That's me," "Oh, OK, I'll find someone else, see you guys," A.J. walked away, sad and angry at the point where Daniel took his spot. Damn it, I was almost at the point where I could have sparked something up with Rick, but Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, he's the science partner, right? Oh well, I guess I'll ask that nerd Jacob." ---- Elizabeth sings the part of "Fly", as she sits next to Addison in the choir room. "I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive, I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise, to flyyyy, to fllyyyyyy," "This one is for the boys with the boomin' system, Top down, AC with the coolin' system, When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up, Got stacks on deck like he savin' up. And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal, He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill, He cold, he dope, he might sell coke. He always in the air, but he never fly coach. He is such a trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship. When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip. That's the kind of dude I was lookin' forAnd yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' yo!, I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guyI mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly. I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie, You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh, Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the heck I is, I am Addison, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up." Addison and Elizabeth both sing the Fly chorus. Then, Elizabeth raps, "I wish today it will rain all day, maybe that will kinda make the pain go away, trying to forgive you for abandoning me, praying but I think I'm still an angel away, angel away, yeah strange in a way, maybe that is why I chase strangers away, they got their guns out aiming at me, but I become near when they aiming at me, me, me, me against them, me against enemies, me against friends, somehow they both seem to become one. A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood, they start coming and I start rising, must be surprising, I'm just summising, I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher, more fire" Then, they both sing the Super Bass chorus, "Boy you got my heart beat running away, beating like a drum and it's coming your way, can't you hear that boom badoom boom boom badoom boom bass, yeah that's that super bass, boom badoom boom boom badoom boom bass, yeah that's that super bass, Boom x18, Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass." Then Addison sings, "Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it, I came to win, get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it, I came to win," Addison sings the Super Bass chorus while Elizabeth sings the Fly chorus, then it ends. Everyone was shocked out of their minds while clapping, they were rooting, including Emma, who made a promise to Will that she would hear them sing. Addison and Elizabeth gave each other a high five and smiled. ---- "This is what a piece of dead skin looks like when you look in a microscope," the science teacher said. Everyone was grossed out, while A.J. had to sit next to Jacob Ben Israel, the person he thought was very annoying, A.J. was so sad looking at Daniel and Rick sit next to each other, he was sad, Jacob suddenly pokes A.J., "A.J., pay attention," "Touch me again, and you will be paying attention all right," A.J. said. "What do you mean by that?" Jacob said. "That means, that I will pop out both of your eyes and I'll make sure you'll be able to see," A.J. said. "I'm sorry, gosh!" Jacob quickly looked at the board and moved away from Jacob. What have I gotten myself into? Daniel sees A.J. looking depressed. I think A.J. likes Rick, I like him too, but I don't wanna fight with A.J., he seems like a cool guy, what have I gotten myself into? Rick was sighing and looking at A.J. I really wanted to work with A.J., I wanted to get to know him a little more, but when it comes to Daniel, it's more depressing, what have I gotten myself into? ---- Anna walks to Chuck, "Hey, Chuck," "Hey!" Chuck said. "Come with me, I wanna show you something," Anna said. Anna pulls Chuck's hand and they walk to the auditorium. "What's going on?" Chuck asked. "Just sit down," Anna said, "Let's just talk, we need to get to know each other a little more," "OK," Chuck said. "Well, um, I want to be honest right now," Anna said. "What's wrong?" Anna took a deep breath, "Well, it's likely that I have a crush on you," "You, you, you do?" Chuck said. "I had a crush on you when I first laid eyes on you," Anna said. Chuck smiled and look down, "I have to be honest, and say that I have feelings for you, too," Anna smiled, "You're the kind of boy I like, you're someone I'd totally date," Chuck gently touched Anna's face, and Anna blushed quickly, Chuck slowly put his lips to Anna's, and then they started slowly kissing each other. Anna's hand slowly touched Chuck's face, and then, Chuck quickly stopped, Chuck smiled, and Anna smiled, "Is this why you wanted me in the auditorium," Chuck said. "It sure was, but, I also wanted you to sing a song with me," Anna said. "What's it called?" Chuck said. "You Don't Bring Me Flowers," Anna said. "I love that song," They both headed up for the stage, and then, Chuck played the piano. Anna started out with, "You don't bring me flowers, You don't sing me love songs" Chuck started out with, "You hardly talk to me anymore, When I come through the door, At the end of the day" Anna got closer to Chuck, "I remember when, You couldn't wait to love me, Used to hate to leave me, Now after lovin' me late at night" Chuck said, "When it's good for you, babe, And you're feelin' alright" "Well you just roll over, And turn out the light, And you don't bring me flowers anymore" Chuck smiled and winked at Anna, "It used to be so natural, To talk about forever. But "used to be's" don't count anymore, They just lay on the floor, Til we sweep them away" Anna, "And baby, I remember, All the things you taught me" Chuck, "I learned how to laugh, And I learned how to cry" Anna and Chuck sing together, "So you'd think I could learn, How to tell you goodbye, You don't bring me flowers anymore, Well you'd think I could learn, how to tell you 'goodbye', You don't say you need me, You don't sing me love songs, You don't bring me flowers anymore..." Chuck and Anna get closer to each other, and then they kiss again. THE END.